1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a door or a window, and more particularly to a covering device for a door or a window, and a coupling module of the covering device.
2. Description of Related Art
Glass windows are the commonest window in the present market. The transparent glass allows light to emit into the building. Typically, the glass window is equipped with a covering device to shade the room from light or for privacy.
Some windows are capable of heat insulation. The heat insulation window usually has two glasses which enclosed a vacuum. However, this kind of window still needs a covering device for the above purposes.
Some heat insulation windows are equipped with a shade member, such as slats or plates, therefore it has all the functions above. However, such window usually has a complex structure, and is hard to be repaired if the shade member malfunctioned.